


Of The Forest

by Skyelily1825



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: AU, Aurae!Maya, Gen, Nymphs & Dryads, Oracle!Eva, Spirits, Trees, fae, the nature spirits/nymphs are nude, though it will play a small roll later on, though it's not really addressed because it's not really important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: What lies in the forest, what lives in the streams? What whispers, giggles, on the breeze?The world is far more then what it seems.





	Of The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, writing from my phone. Idk why but I seem to be really inspired these past few days and can't wait til I'm back on my computer to type.

I saw her first when I was 3. She smiled down at me from a tree and waved. The wind blew her long brown hair, and she closed her eyes and lifted her head to feel the breeze against her skin.

"Hello there little one, could you tell me your name?"  
"'M Eva!"  
She tilted her head, smilingly sweetly, "well little Eva, you may call me Aldera, would you like to play a game with me?"  
"Yeah!"  
"How about hide and seek then?" At my eager nod she jumped from her branch. She landed in front of me and gave me my first good look at her deep green eyes, green like the leaves on the trees. She smiled and we played together until my mommy called me in.

"Until next time little Eva, I bid you good partings and sweet dreams."

"Sweet dweams you too." I giggles and waved as she turned to walk into the forest.

...

She came again and again, she even greeted mommy sometimes. Her visits made mommy happy.

But she never greeted daddy, and he never greeted her, at least not without talking to me. He only ever greeted her after I told him she was there, but he always smiled when he greeted her, even when he didn't look at her.

...

When I was 4 and a half I asked her, "why do you never say hello to daddy?"

"It wouldn't matter if I did. He wouldn't hear me, just as he does not see me."

"He can't see you?" She shook her head, carding her fingers through my hair. "Why?"

"Most mortals can not see our kind. Only if I were to choose a human love would I become visible to him, just as your mother did when she chose him. Your mother was once like I am, a spirit of nature, and as such nature's magic runs through your veins. There is a power in you that only those of our kind may possess."

...

Life was perfect then, with mommy and daddy and Aldera. But then I turned five, and mommy was gone. Then daddy drove me far away, too far for Aldera to come with. Then he left me in a kid jail. They called it boarding school.

I hated it.

...

 2 years. I've been in kid jail for two years.

"I wanna go home."

"Where's home, little one?" I spun around to see someone. She was beautiful, with long blue hair and big yellow eyes, and the palest skin I'd ever seen.

"Who are you? How'd you get on the roof?"

She smiled, "I am Airanii, and I flew." As if to prove her point she jumped up, flying high and doing a flip before slowly floating back down to me.

"Whoa, w-what are you?"

"I'm an aurae, a wind nymph. Now, would you tell me, where is home?"

I sighed. "I-I don't know anymore."

"Hmm, well, is there somewhere you know you want to go?"

I think for a moment, "I'd wanna see Aldera again. She was my friend."

"Hmm, I have heard of an Aldera, she's been very angry at a mortal man for the past two years over something. She's made quite a fuss. If it's that Aldera though I can get you to her."

"Really? How?"

She smiled, "raise your arms up." I tilted my head, giving her a confused look, but did as she said. She flew up and grabbed my hands. "Hold on tight."

I did, and we took off.

...

The flight was long, and we took many breaks and changed positions along the way, but we had arrived. I looked around with wonder.

"Aldera, you've got a visitor!"

Soon enough someone came out of the woods. I gasped as I saw her, she hasn'd changed a bit.

"Aldera!" I yelled as I ran to her. I heard her gasp as well, just before I made it to her, hugging her tight and feeling her arms around me as she hugged back.

"Little one, you've returned." She carded her fingers through my hair. "Where have you been? I saw him take you away but you weren't with him when he returned. What did he do?"

I couldn't keep the smile on my face at that. "He-he left me at a boarding school. It's like a kid jail with walls all around it and rules upon rules. I hated it, but I couldn't leave. I was trapped there." I felt my eyes water. "W-why'd he leave me there?"

She tightened her hold. "Sh, it's alright now little one. You're safe, you're home, and you are never going back there."


End file.
